The Pegasus Journal: A Record of the Ferox War
by the madman with wings
Summary: follow Master Chief Day Johnson through his participation in the war against the Ferox hives. Warning: Terrifying!Tali is Terrifying!


The one thing that Day Johnson didn't expect to happen during his time on the _Argo-_ class ship _Yggdrasil_ was to be forced into the cockpit of a VAM to engage Ferox drones.

"Master Chief Johnson report to the hangar bay for briefing." Captain Makarov's voice boomed from the speaker. Day continued to eat his sandwich in the mess hall as if he didn't hear the captain's order.

"Move it Petty Officer!" the Captain shouted. Day again continued to ignore the Captain.

"Day! I can see you, there are cameras everywhere! Move!" the Captain yelled, now annoyed. Day then stood up and started to sprint towards the hangar, sandwich in his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, so good of you to join us, Johnson. Now, if you don't mind, we can _finally_ start our briefing." Captain Makarov said with irritation. The crowd gathered in the hangar looked at Day as he waltzed into the room, finishing his sandwich.

"I don't understand why I'm here, Vlad." Day responded. Captain Makarov scowled.

"If you actually _listen_ to the briefing, you'll learn. Now can it and fall in formation." Day complyed and joined the crowd.

"Alright, we've discovered the location of a Ferox hive. It's near our location, so we're being forced to deal with it."

Groans came from all in the hangar except for Day and Makarov.

"I know, I know, but if we don't deal with it now, who will?" Makarov then pointed to an asteroid that appeared on the Holomap. "Now, this is the location, asteroid X-23. all Variable Assault Mech pilots are participating in the assault."

"More like extermination!" someone in the crowd shouted. Makarov smiled.

"That's the spirit, men. Any questions?" he asked

"Just one," Day said. "Why am I here? I'm not a VAM pilot."

"You got new orders: Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy Amadeus Johnson, as of today you are reassigned to the Variable Assault Mechanoid Squadron Alpha of the 5th Fleet of the Imperium. The reassignment is non-negotiable. Congratulations Day, you're now a pilot." Makarov did little to hide his grin.

"Great, now I have to deal with snarky 'bot jockeys. Who's the CO?" Day asked, clearly not happy with the situation.

"That would be me." said a bone chilling voice.

"Ah, Chief Warrant Officer 'Zorah. good to see you, this is Master Chief Johnson." Makarov said. If anything his grin grew wider as 'Zorah walked over to Day and started to look him up and down.

"Is this some kind of sick joke, sir?" Day said, his face pale as a sheet, well paler than he normally was… nevermind.

"What is it, Johnson?" Makarov asked.

"My CO is Tali'Zorah. You, my friend, have lost it." Day responded, now inching away from the analyzing gaze of said Officer. 'Zorah's masked face looked at Makarov, giving Day time to hide.

"When I heard we were getting a new member, I had thought it was someone useful. I didn't expect some lazy excuse for a soldier." she said.

"Don't blame me, the order came directly from Admiral Keyes." Makarov said unapologetically.

"Great, why did dear Jacob do that? And who are you calling lazy?! I'm a Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy. I did _work_ to get that title, _Officer_ 'Zorah." Day said, both his and 'Zorah's eyes narrowed as they started a glaring match. Said glaring match was interrupted when 'Zorah walked over to Day and proceeded to kick him between the legs, causing him to keel over.

"Respect is a powerful thing, Day. I'm your new commanding officer, you can either learn to deal with it, or resign. It's that simple." she responded. Day could only groan.

"'Zorah, would you be so kind as to show Day the roster for Alpha Squadron?" Makarov said. He and many others in the crowd were trying to hold back laughter.

The holomap stopped showing the asteroid and instead showed a list of names.

 _Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya_

 _Amadeus Johnson_

 _Revy [Redacted]_

 _Alexander Anderson_

 _Akira Yamamoto_

 _[Redacted] Solo_

 _Mari Makinami_

 _[Redacted] Butler_

 _Edward Kenway_

 _Seabook Arno_

 _Maximilian Sterling_

 _[Redacted] Maine_

"At least you've got a good team. What model VAMs?" Day said, breaking the silence that filled the room. If he could have seen 'Zorah's face, he would have seen her grin.

"With the exception of you and me, the group has VAM-19 Excaliburs." She responded.

"What about us?"

'Zorah's mask continued to hide her ever growing grin.

"I have a VAM-14 Vampire, while you're going out in the VAM-X-3 Star Crusader." She stated. Day groaned.

"Not only do I get an Insane CO, I'm piloting the EXPERIMENTAL weapon that has yet to be tested AT ALL. This Day can't get any worse…" His voice faded as he was being dragged to the VAM loading area by two pilots.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
